Dragon Ball Kayy
by SuperSaiyanKayy
Summary: "Shenron, for my second wish I want you to turn me into a saiyan, but I want to be the strongest saiyan child in the entire galaxy, in every dimension" I am hoping this would work. Shenron eyes glowed red again, "Your wish has been granted"
1. Kayy

**My story will be called Dragon Ball Kayy or DBK for short. I have wrote a story early, but it just flopped and I got bored. I plan to write more of this story, but I don't really know what comes ahead. If you have any suggestions please let me know and please leave a review, it means a lot. I will also be putting power levels at the bottom of the chapter, I will be using my own power levels that I have sort of calculated and sort of got off of YouTube. This first chapter won't be too long, maybe the next few as well, but I plan to make them longer.**

I woke up to my alarm beeping in my ear. It was 6am on a Tuesday morning and I had to get up to go through another lousy day of being yelled at by teachers and my parents. I got up and walked downstairs to grab a towel and then went to have my morning shower. After I finished my shower, I got dressed had breakfast and left the house to walk to school.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kayy, Kayy Eldridge. I am 17 years old and live in Sydney, Australia. I have medium length hair, hazel eyes and light skin. I'm 6ft and 185 pounds. I'm not fat, nor skinny. My hobbies include playing my Xbox or watching anime, my favourite anime would be Dragon Ball Z, I even bought myself a fake dragonball off Ebay.

School was boring. I have 5 periods per day, first was English, second was Maths, third was Legal Studies, fourth was Biology and fifth was Ancient History.

School finally finished and I made my way home. I always carry my dragonball because I feel like it gives me good luck, it's my good luck charm. It's not a long walk home, only takes 30 minutes. I made my way through an alley way that serves as a short cut to my street and as I was walking in the alley way and I found a medium-sized black bag. I could feel something in my bag that was telling my to grab this bag and run, but I couldn't work out what. I turned around to look at my bag and my dragonball was glowing. I was curious so I un zipped the black bag and I saw 6 other dragon balls inside. I took the bag and ran home.

* * *

I ran upstairs with the bag of dragonballs and emptied them on my bed and I pulled my own out. I had 7 dragonballs in front of me glowing. I was so excited, but so curious and also a tad nervous. I was in the suburbs and if they were real which I thought was to be a very very very slim chance then I wouldn't be able to summon Shernon around here. The mere thought of summoning Shenron sounded so stupid in my head, but I had to give it a go.

I put all 7 dragonball back into my bag, asked my mum if I could use the car for the night and headed off towards country area. After over an hour of driving I took a turn and went towards a national park area, it was at least a hundred kilometres big with many trees covering, it would be perfect to see if these actually worked.

I drove inside a bit further until I felt like I was deep enough in where no one would notice. I got out of my car and took the black bag full of dragonballs with me and I placed them on the floor in the shape I remembered off the anime. They started glowing and I had to to remember what they used to say to bring Shenron out and get my wishes. I had some idea what I wanted to wish for, but I figured it would be best for the spur of the moment.

I walked towards the dragonballs, "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" I shouted

I remembered the words and I was shocked and yet excited with what was happening. The sky started turning dark and I knew this was it. A spark shot out of the dragonballs and it turned into what looked to be a dragon at least 30 metres tall.

The dragon then opened his mouth "I shall grant you 3 wishes, what is your first wish?"

I was surprised, I thought Shenron was only supposed to grant 1 wish. I was more surprised that I had a 30 meter tall dragon that was supposed to be from a TV show hovering in front of me offering to make me 3 wishes. I knew what I wanted, and that was to be in the Dragon Ball Z dimension as a Saiyan.

I carefully thought out my wish, "Shenron, my first wish is for you to make me an 8 year old child, but with the same mental capacity as my age now"

Shenron's eyes glowed red for a few seconds, "Your wish has been granted"

My body began shrinking and I looked myself over and I was an 8 year old child, but I could still think and imagine like I was 17. I looked down in my pants and realised everything about myself had shrunken down to proportion. I wonder if it still gets, never mind that, it's time for the second wish.

"Shenron, for my second wish I want you to turn me into a saiyan, but I want to be the strongest saiyan child in the entire galaxy, in every dimension" I am hoping this would work.

Shenron eyes glowed red again, "Your wish has been granted"

I looked myself over and didn't feel much stronger. I jumped and realised I jumped as high as the dragon himself, this is the best day of my life. I know exactly what my next wish would be.

"Shenron, for my final wish, I want you to teleport me to a different dimension. I want you to teleport me to West City. The location of Vegeta Briefs and Son Goku"

Shenron didn't move for 2 minutes. He stayed still, but finally his eyes glowed red, "Your wish has been granted"

* * *

I woke up lying on the floor. I got up and looked around and nothing seemed animated or anything. It didn't look much different to where I'm from. I walked out of the alley way I woke up from and saw a massive sign that said in bold letters "**WEST CITY. HOME OF CAPSULE CORP" **I am so excited, my dream has come true.

I heard and felt a gust of wind behind me and something told me to dodge when a hand come out that went for my shoulder. I turned to face someone when I noticed someone who was quite tall. He worse dark blue boots, orange pants, a dark blue undershirt and orange training shirt. My eyes opened in shock and I quickly realised who it was.

"What's your name" Goku asked.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The reason I made him be 8 years old was to increase his potential and you will see that later down the track. The 17 year old character is based off me in real life and I am a major DBZ fan if you haven't noticed. Please drop a review and I will release the second chapter as soon as possible. Power levels will be included in the next chapter.**


	2. Let's Begin

**I'm writing this right after I published. It's been published for 25 minutes and I already have a favourite, thank you so much. The first chapter was only 1300 words, but I'll try and make most chapters 2500 words or more. Sometimes my grammar or spelling may seem a little off and I am sorry for that, please bear with me.**

I was shocked, Goku was standing right in front of me. I didn't want them to know that I knew them, it could cause fights in the future to go a little differently. I should tell them the truth, but leave out the parts where they may be involved.

"My name is Kayy" I said with a nervous tone to my voice.

Goku seemed to study me for a second or two, "I can tell you're a Saiyan, but I can also tell you have a pure heart. Vegeta is on his way right now, but I want to know how you just turned up here?"

I could just say we have our own set of dragonballs on earth and every Saiyan from my dimension was wiped out long ago so I wished to become one and go to a dimension where Saiyans still exist. That wouldn't be a complete lie.

I began to answer when a familiar looking Saiyan landed next to Goku and stared me down.

"Who are you? You're a Saiyan, but that's impossible" Vegeta was wide eyed.

I'm just going to tell them what I can, "My name is Kayy and yes I am a Saiyan. Every Saiyan in my dimension was wiped out and no longer exist, so I used the dragonballs to wish me to a new dimension. I ended up here not long ago." I said honestly, sort of.

Vegeta and Goku didn't say anything, but they were staring at me in a suspicious manner. It's like they couldn't believe something.

"I have no family either and no where to go, I want to start training and I am a beginner and haven't had much fighting experience"

This caused them both to open their eyes. "You haven't trained at all and your power level is 95,000? I refuse to believe it. Can you even use ki?"

I remember ki energy from the TV show, "No, I don't think I can. I want to train and to have a master or trainer, but I need help."

Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other and I heard them say something about my tremendous power and my potential, how it was mind boggling, this made me happy. Goku teleported away using Instant Transmission and Vegeta turned to me.

He looked me directly in the eye, "Boy, I am your new trainer. You will come back with me and live with me. You have exceptional potential and I want to see how strong you become once you learn to control your power. This will be a very strict training routine. Come with me"

* * *

Vegeta and I arrived back at Capsule Corp and opened the door, but told me to stay outside. I was still getting used to being a Saiyan. I could hear things hundreds of meters away, I could move at tremendous speed and I have never been this hungry before in my life. I could hear shouting inside and immediately knew it to be coming from Bulma.

"YOU BROUGHT WHO INTO MY HOUSE? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY PERMISSION" Bulma yelled

"He is a Saiyan and I shall be training him. HE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY, STAY OUT OF IT" Vegeta returned fire.

They stopped shouting and with my enhanced hearing I could hear them both walking towards the front door. I looked inside and saw Vegeta and Bulma turn the corner and walk towards me. I was wide eyed, I knew Bulma was attractive thanks to the show, but I never really thought of animated characters like that, but seeing her in the flesh right in front of me is just something else. I am glad I am in this 8 year old body. Vegeta noticed something odd

"Calm down kid" he said with a smirk which Bulma seemed to chuckle at with my ever growing red cheeks. She seemed to stare and me with those eyes like she was studying me. Bulma was wearing a dark red and black stripped low cut dress and Vegeta was in his normal blue spandex training outfit.

"So, I can see your a Saiyan with that tail behind yourself, but what is your name?" Bulma asked

"My name is Kayy" I said slightly nervous

"Well Kayy, you don't need to be nervous. You can stay here for as long as you like, we have enough rooms and food. I will show you to your room whilst Vegeta trains and we can get you changed and then you can go join him" Bulma had kept a smile on her face the entire time she was talking which seemed a little odd and creepy to me.

I nodded my head and walked into her house following her around the corner. We walked up some stairs and past more than 10 rooms. We finally stopped at a room which had a bed, few drawers and a walk in wardrobe.

"This will be your room, there are clothes in the draws that should be around your size. I'll wait outside to take you to the gravity chamber so you can do your training" Bulma said as she walked out the door.

I walked over to the mirror to see what I looked like. I haven't been able to see my self since I left my car a few hours ago in my home dimension. I stood in front of the mirror and allowed my jaw to drop. My hair was sticking up without any hair products at all. My hair looked almost identical to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan when he was fighting cell except I had more of a fringe. It stood up everywhere except for 5 long pieces of hair that moved naturally to the right of my fore head. My hair was also black.

I removed my shirt to get changed and looked in the mirror again to examine my muscular body. I was 8 years old and had muscle all over my chest, stomach and arms. I love being a Saiyan.

I quickly changed into a light blue tank top that had Capsule Corp written on it and dark blue shorts. I put on some white trainers and opened the door to find Bulma waiting there as she said.

Bulma looked at the clothes I chose out, "You look good, Vegeta will probably get you a training outfit or whatever he calls them later on after you guys train or whatever he wants you to do"

I nodded and followed her as she was walking along to the gravity chamber. We reached the gravity chamber and Bulma motioned for me to walk in. The door was a large, shiny metal door that had to be at least 8ft tall and half a metre thick. I opened the door and walked in to find a room about 50 meters wide and 20 meters tall.

* * *

"You finally showed up brat. After we finish in here, I will be taking you to the Namek so you can change that ridiculous get up." He said with an angry tone to his voice. I guess I should just get used to it.

I walked over to him until I was standing in front of him, "So, what do you want me to do?"

He looked at me and fell silent for a minute, "I can tell you're not at your maximum right now, which is surprising since your power level is already way over what a child your age should be. You're stronger than that clowns brat as well. I want you to relax and hold your hands out like you're holding a ball. Imagine it being an energy ball. I want you to push from your gut whilst you're imagining it in your hand"

I did what he said and actually surprised that a small ball of energy appeared. Once I felt the energy and felt how easy it was to call it, I tried pushing even more and it appeared to grow bigger. So that's how you use more energy, it seems very easy. I dropped my hands and stood up straight. I looked to the wall and raised one hand up and tried the same and a ball of energy and appeared and I fired it at the wall, a long beam appeared and left a minor blemish on the wall.

I looked back at Vegeta, and he was smiling. "Very good, you learned how to power up a blast and how to call it yourself very easily. I gather you know how to add more power by just pushing yourself, so I want you to do the same, but not imagining a ball of energy in your hands. Put both your hands in a fist and call or your energy, but imagine it flowing through yourself.

I did what he said and also found it to be easy. I hunched over and balled my fists and pulled on my gut. I could feel energy around myself rotating so I began to yell to try and get it all out faster. I pulled harder and harder on my gut which released a louder scream. Wind was picking up and I could see a few rocks from the fall begin to fly in the air. The wind finally stopped and I looked myself over. I had a whitish, silverly aura around myself and my hair was floating in the air.

"Incredible power" was all Vegeta said.

**I know this chapter also isn't too long. This is before the androids arrive and right after Trunks beat Freiza. I have 3 years of training to get through, but I shall be skipping parts so we get to the actual saga quite quickly. I hope you enjoyed, please favourite, follow and review. I will add the power levels of everyone I can below.**

**Power Levels:**

**Kayy: 95,000, Full Power: 400,000**

**Vegeta: 1,200,000 Full Power: 2,500,000**

**Goku: 4,000,000 Super Saiyan: 170,000,000**

**Gohan: 375,000**

**Piccolo: 1,900,000**

**Krillin: 240,000**

**Tien: 270,000**

**Yamcha: 210,000**

**This is the start of the 3 year time period they have against fighting the androids. I have made up this power levels and will be going from this. Vegeta and Bulma aren't together yet and Gohan is 7 at the moment in this story. I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Ki training

**It's been a few days since I published the other chapter, you guys are seeming to like this story and I am glad. I have a few ideas in my head right now as to where the story is going so let's just see how it goes. In the next few chapter, there will be a lot of skipping to get to the androids.**

I looked down at my hands and feet and couldn't believe all this energy I could feel running through myself. I looked over at Vegeta and he was stunned. His jaw was on the floor and he has a hard time picking it up.

"You are definitely stronger than Kakarots brat, but he has had years of training and that inner power or whatever they call it. How are you so strong?" Vegeta asked stunned.

I smirked, "This is just the beginning"

I wanted to see how fast I could move and how hard I could hit and how fast I can attack. I started running around in circles, around the perimeter of the gravity chamber.

A minute had gone by and I had already ran over 100 times, I was running so fast that all you could see was a blur. Vegeta however could see my every move. I knew of the after image technique from the show and had to give it a go. I stopped and looked towards Vegeta. He motioned for me to attack, I took off at full speed which was very fast right about now. About 3 metres ahead of him, I quickly moved to the right and it worked, the after image technique had worked, but he also did it and ended up right in front of me.

He gave me a smirk, "We have been in here for less than 10 minutes and you already learned how to gather your full power, use ki and use the after image technique. I sense a lot of strength deep within you boy, I'm glad to be able to train you"

I was shocked. Vegeta was not the one to give compliments or even praise someone else. Could I have changed the timeline or am I just that impressive? I want to go with the latter, but I guess we just have to find out.

"Boy, motion your energy towards your feet and pretend you're floating" Vegeta said without opening his eyes. He opened his eyes to find that I was already in the air. I was flying around the Gravity chamber and was able to control my ki with every move. I started throwing fake punches and moving at incredible speed to try and learn to fight in mid air.

"Let's go choose my training gi Vegeta. I'm so excited, Vegeta, I want to see how fast I can fly, will you race me?" I said. I stood in front of Vegeta with an excited face. I would have never though this to be real, Kayy Eldridge, a real life Saiyan.

Vegeta stood at an affirmative with a determined expression plastered on his face, "Brat, I have to teach you something very important before we leave. You will not get this straight away, it may take you a while. We need to teach you how to sense energy levels. I want you to relax and stay calm whilst I power up and power down again and again. Close your eyes and move your energy towards your head and pretend like you are pushing it out, but trying to learn something. Push out with your energy and try to pin point the life signal. "

I closed my eyes and was able to see a blue ball of flame in front of my which belonged to Vegeta. I could see the flame getting bigger and then smaller again and again.

"I can see your energy going up and down, can you stop moving it up and down. I should be able to sense it, just let me try it with your normal power level"

I saw his energy level stabilise. I could feel my own energy and I pushed it out and was able to gather a reading on where I stood with Vegeta. I was about half of Vegeta strength and I could also sense that he was not at his maximum. I sat down and then pushed more of my energy out and could tried to sense others. I picked up nothing at first, but then a massive power level coming from a long way away. I was able to compare it to my own and he was about 7 times stronger than me, but was also not using his full energy.

"I'm about half your current strength, and that clown that I saw earlier is about 7x stronger than me with the current level he is using right now. You are both not at your maximum." I said sounding confident.

"Good, good, you picked it up well and fast. I am surprised you picked up Kakarots power level from here, we will fly to the Namek and get your training gi. I will ask him to put weights on your gi to make you grow in strength faster. Let's go" He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

On the lookout stood a tall green man wearing a white turban, white cap with broad shoulders and a purples training gi underneath. He was nervous about something and looked to be scared.

"Do you sense that Kami? Vegeta is on his way, but there is also another, a small child with a tremendous power level. We need to find out what his intentions are" Piccolo said with a slight warning in his voice.

Kami nodded and then walked back inside. Mr. Popo walked outside to the lookout and stood next to Piccolo, waiting for what was about to come.

* * *

Vegeta and I both walked outside of capsule corp. He explained to me that we are going to the highest point on the planet. A place called the lookout where the Nameks live or the guardians of earth. He sounded sarcastic when he said that.

"I can sense where it is, a higher power level is there with a slightly lesser one and a very low one. I'll race you there" I said sounding quite excited.

I powered up to my maximum which seemed slightly higher now that I am using my ki. I ran and jumped and flew at unimaginable speeds. I put my hands to my sides and I thought there would be more wind in my face, but my energy blocked it out.

Vegeta stood there with a grin on his face as he watched the young boy take off into the air towards the lookout.

"To hell he is going to beat me in a race" Vegeta said as he powered up and took off.

I could sense Vegeta had taken off and was behind me. I put all my energy into flying and started flying even faster. I was at full power and flying very fast, I compared my energy to Piccolo and found myself to be about a third of his power level. I was getting closer and estimated it to take another 2 minutes to get there. I think because of my smaller body, I could move at faster speeds, even though my power wasn't as high as others. Vegeta had a hard time catching me, this should work out very well in time to come where I need to fight stronger opponents.

I saw a massive pole sticking out of the ground. It was huge and went all the way into the sky. I could sense the power levels to be at the top of it. I ascended at maximum speed up the top and could sense Vegeta coming closer. I saw the top, but realised that to be Korin's tower and I could see a little white cat inside with a wooden walking stick. I was still getting used to seeing animated characters in the flesh.

I kept flying and could see the lookout. I made it above the lookout and landed just before Vegeta who landed a split second after me. As I landed, I took a seat and put my head on the floor because I was puffed out. I lifted my head to see a beautiful garden. Flowers of every kind lined up perfectly in-between massive, healthy trees. I could also see the tall Namek named Piccolo. Piccolo was staring at me like he was afraid. I don't know why he would be afraid of me though.

"Your power has increased boy, just from that little training session we had there. I think you might almost be as fast as I am. I am very impressed." Vegeta then walked over to Piccolo, but motioned for me to stay where I was.

They started talking and Piccolo was tense at first, but then seemed to relax. I remember hearing that Nameks can sense if someone was good or evil and Piccolo must of been able to sense that I was good. They walked towards me and Piccolo told me to stand.

"What colours do you want for your training gi and how would you like it?

"I want it to look like Gokus, except I want a Black undershirt with a dark blue shirt over the top. Would you be able to do that" I asked.

Piccolo lifted his arms above my head and then in a flash of light I fell to the ground. I slowly got to my feet and realise that what I was wearing felt like 5000 kilos. I did however like what I was wearing. He managed to do exactly what I asked.

Vegeta walked up to us, "You're wearing 8000 kilos boy, this will help with your training and speed. I want you to run a few laps of the entire lookout to get used to it."

With that I started running to get used to the extra weight. I really do want to be a strong warrior and I will do whatever it takes.

* * *

In the mountain areas, there were two warriors training. One was a young boy that looked no older than 7, Gohan and the other was the world famous Goku. They were in an intense sparring match when all of a sudden both there heads jolted to the right as they felt this massive power level appear from no where.

"Dad, this power level I am sensing is unknown and it is higher than mine" Gohan asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Goku smiled, "That's the young boy I was telling you about, Vegeta's new student. Boy is he strong."

With that, they both continued sparring, but Gohan could tell his father was in deep though.

**This is the end of chapter 3 obviously. This chapter was sort of rushed, so I am sorry if I made any grammatical errors. I do hope you enjoy and please do leave a review and favourite the story, it means a lot. I'll try and write as many chapters this week as I can, but I will have longer hours with school.**

**Power levels: Kayys is the only one that matters.**

**Kayy: 530,000**

**The training has paid off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**


	4. Sparring

**I realised I made a few grammatical errors in my last chapter, I was sort of in a rush. I have a question though, leave your answer in a review or private message, but do I have to add the disclaimer? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, I am appreciating all the feedback.**

Vegeta and I returned to the Capsule Corp. It was hard flying around with 8000 kilos on you, but I should get used to it. Bulma opened the door to let us in and as I took a step I left a massive hole in the concrete leading inside. I could sense Bulma was curious at to why that happened because I wasn't angry at all.

"I'm wearing 8000 kilos on my clothes, that's why the hole appeared" I told Bulma. That left a puzzled look on her face.

Vegeta and I approached the Gravity Chamber, "You know how to use your ki and sense other ki signals, now let's put that to good use. I will be teaching you the Galic Gun technique, a finisher move. Once you get a use to using finisher moves and controlling your ki better, you will be a much stronger Saiyan. The Gravity Chamber will be able to withstand your Galic Guns and even my own techniques, it's very durable."

He opened the door and moved to one said to demonstrate to me how to use this technique, "Put your hands to your right side like i'm doing now and charge all your energy into your two hands. After you feel you have put enough power in your beam, release it. GALIC GUN, Vegeta roared. A bright, purple beam shot out of his hands at the wall and then died down. The beam will come out red until you master it, now give it a try. I want you to be able to do at least 5 today before resting."

I placed my hands to my right and began to charge energy into both my hands. I couldn't charge too much to drain me because I needed to do 5 of these. I placed what I thought to be enough and about 15 seconds later, "GALIC GUN" I shouted.

The massive red beam hit the wall right next to Vegeta and also left a slight blemish. It had a slight purple tint to it, but was overall red.

"Good, do four more whilst I train myself over here and then go have a shower or rest or whatever you're going to do." Vegeta said as he walked over to go the corner of the chamber to do his own training. I could see him throwing rapid punches and kicks that my eyes could barely see.

I completed the 5 Galic Guns and left the Gravity Chamber. They had all been overall red except for the last run which was more purple than red. I could see Vegeta look at it and was proud. I wanted to come up with my own finisher move as well. I walked out of the chamber all sweaty and out of power, but I could feel Bulma walk towards me.

"You must be starving, go have a shower and I'll get the robots to make us some dinner, no doubt Vegeta will be wanting to eat soon. Use the bathroom in your room, dinner will be prepared in 15minutes."

I nodded and returned to my room. I didn't even realise there was a shower in here, but I did find the door right next to my mirror. I walked in and my jaw dropped, this bathroom looked like a bathroom you would only ever see in the most expensive 5 star Hotel.

I walked down towards Bulmas ki signal to find her in the Dining room. I glanced at the table and allowed my jaw to drop again. There were bowls of chicken, turkey, sushi, rice and everything you could have imagined. I could feel Vegeta energy rise as he came out of the chamber.

"WOMEN, THE FOOD BETTER BE READY" He shouted from the other side of the mansion.

I took a seat and just started at the food. I haven't eaten all day and I am starving. I have been training and figuring out my new powers all day that it had just slipped my mind. With that thought in mind, my stomach let out a massive growl. From the corner of my eye I could see Bulma smirking. Vegeta was at the table in a flash and didn't wait for anything and just started grabbing his food.

Vegeta eating was just like I remembered. He shovelled food in his mouth faster than he could throw punches. I started grabbing food and I realised that I could chew faster than I could grab so I started grabbing food faster and faster until I realised it's been ten minutes and we had eaten all the food.

Bulma looked at me in shock, "You're like a mini Goku. I'm going to have to start telling the robots to start cooking even more food"

I laughed and apologised. Vegeta walked out the room and motioned for me to follow him out. We walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Boy, we need you to learn how to fight. I don't know if you know, but in 2 and a half years, two androids are supposed to coming to Earth and are supposed to be really strong. We need you to train and become strong to help in the fight. Tomorrow, we will be going to see Kakarot. I will be sparring with him and you will spar with his son Gohan. I want you to train with him often as he is your age and around the same strength. You're fast, faster than I am, if you learned how to use that in a real fight, you will be a great asset." Vegeta spoke to me in a serious tone.

I looked at him with determination, "I want to train every day until then. I believe I can make a difference in this fight. I believe my ki senses are also really good and I don't know why. I only learnt how to do it not long ago, but I can sense emotions. I can sense your emotions, Bulma's, even Piccolo's. Goku's power level is so big, I can tell right now that he is eating. Why am I able to sense this? Are you able to feel all this?"

Vegeta looked at me like I was on drugs, "No, I can't sense that. Everyone has a certain skill that they are better than everyone else in. Kakarot and I have a higher physical ability than most. We can take hits and give them. The Namek has better ki control than all of us and loses less energy. Yours is your speed, you're faster than anyone I know, but you may also be better at tracking ki, which will work to your speeds advantage. Go get sleep, we will be leaving at sunrise."

I walked off to my room to get sleep.

* * *

Vegeta opened my door and it banged against the wall making a very loud noise, "GET UP, WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES" He screamed and then walked out of my room towards the front door of Capsule Corp.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and still couldn't get used to my own face. I couldn't get used to the fact my hair just stayed up without me doing anything to it, I will never have the problem of bed hair. I walked out of my room downstairs to where I left my clothes because I can't put them in my draws, they weight 8000 kilos. I got dressed and walked over to Vegeta where he was waiting.

We walked outside and took off to Goku's house, "We will be making a pit stop. We haven't eaten yet and I am starving. We flew over a few shops and we saw a Subway, we descended at the Subway and walked inside. Vegeta ordered first and ordered 9 foot long subs to which the guy was freaking out about, apparently no one has ordered that much before. I liked the sound of what Vegeta ordered and I ordered the exact same. The guy making our sandwiches name was Mike, he was wearing a name tag. We watched him make all our sandwiches and he was done fifteen minutes later.

We walked out the shop and took off to the air again. Our trip was mainly silent except for the odd burp or two. We both finished around the same time and as we finished we arrived at Goku's house. We descended towards his front door and they both walked out dressed in training gi, Goku in his normal orange gi and Gohan in his purple Piccolo look-a-like gi.

"Hey Vegeta and hey Kayy" Goku screamed whilst waving. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked over to greet us. Vegeta had his usual angry looking face plastered on him and seeing Goku didn't make it any better. I saw Gohan and he kept looking at me and turning away like he was nervous or suspicious of something.

I walked over to them, "Hey Goku, nice seeing you again. I presume you must be Gohan?"I asked whilst holding my hand out for him to shake. He nodded and shook my hand.

"Vegeta, you mind if we hold off our spar? I want to see how much stronger Gohan has gotten and I am also curious with Kayy as he couldn't even use ki when I first saw him yesterday morning, but from the power I sensed last night, it tells a different story." Goku asked with an excited grin on his face.

Vegeta seemed to like the idea and accepted. I looked over at Gohan and he seemed like he was all for the idea. We all flew over to a large grass area which was about 15 minutes from Goku's house, it would make a perfect place to spar.

"I presume you both know how to spar?" Gohan and I nodded "Alright, don't kill each other and you can go"

Gohan and I stood there watching each other, "Well, should we power up?" I asked and Gohan nodded. Gohan stood there and then let our a feral scream has he powered up to his maximum. His maximum was not as much as mine, about 3 quarters. I didn't move or let out a scream, but did let my ki pour out of me around my body. I stopped when I was close to his maximum. Gohan stopped and looked ready.

I fazed out and floored Gohan with a punch to the face, Gohan was to slow to react. I looked over at Goku and Vegeta who also looked surprised at my speed.

"I could barely keep up with his speed Vegeta, he isn't even at his maximum. He may be faster than I am" Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"He is faster than I am, which I hate to admit, but he isn't physically strong at all because of his smaller body. When he is older, he may be the strongest warrior in the universe." Vegeta said with confidence.

I looked over at them and smiled, "May be? I will be. That title is reserved for me" I could see Goku and Vegeta smile with that remark. I sensed Gohan on his feet and charge for an attack. I turned to look at him and blocked his incoming fast to my head. I grabbed his fist and pushed it back as we both went in for punches and kicks. I dropped off a bit and let Gohan go on the attack. I was physically stronger and faster than Gohan, but I wanted to learn how to defend better if I was going to make a difference.

I used my speed advantage to dodge most of his attacks and I blocked the rest. Gohan came in from a strong punch and I saw it coming so I added some ki to my right hand to make it a stronger punch than Gohan's and punched as well. As our hands connected I was pushed back a bit from the force and Gohan went flying about 50 metres away.

"He has excellent ki control and he is very strong Vegeta, he may need to spar with us." Goku said.

Goku cut in and stopped the spar, "I am curious on how fast you are Kayy, mind if I spar with you for a little bit?"

I replied with "Sure, be my guest, but Goku, remove your weighted clothing so you can keep up."

Goku smiled with that response and proceeded to remove his weighted clothing until he was just wearing his dark blue undershirt and orange pants. Goku fazed out and I sensed him coming from my right, he came in for a punch, but hit an afterimage. I came in for a kick to his head on the left and he stuck his forearm to block. We turned and started throwing punches at each other. One of his hits collided with my hand and I knew physically, I was out of my league. I went on the defence and just dodged everything he threw at me. I charged ki in my hand to block one of his hits that came for my head and we broke up the scuffle and returned to look at each other.

"Even with my clothing removed, you're still keeping up, we might be the same speed right now" Goku said surprised.

I looked over at Vegeta and smiled, "Hey goku, watch this." I took off my weighted clothing, which Goku and Gohan knew nothing about and dropped it. It left a whole in the ground and Goku and Gohan's jaw just dropped. My power level went up a little and so did my speed.

I balled both my hands and crouched over to power up to my maximum. I fazed at Goku couldn't even react at the kick I left for his head coming in from the right, however, the kick did little damage. Our fight continued for about ten minutes and all I did was defend as my punches and kicks didn't hurt him much. We broke off and both went for a breather.

"You're very fast Kayy, I am surprised." Goku said whilst taking a breather.

I smirked back and took a seat on the floor. The spars continued on until evening, Gohan and I sparred a few more times and I sparred with Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku's spars were fun to watch as they were a lot stronger than the two of us. I said goodbye to the both of them and we left. The flight back was quiet and I was just thinking about increasing my power to be able to make a difference in the coming years to come.

**The end of chapter 4. As you can see, I'm not making him completely over powered, because his draw back is his strength. I do believe when we get to the androids and cell, it will be fun to read. Thanks and please drop a review and don't forget to favourite and follow.**

**Power levels: **

**Kayy: 550,000**

**Gohan: 400,000**

**Goku: 4,000,000**

**Vegeta: 2,510,000**

**The training has paid off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**


End file.
